


Obscenity

by AtomicCherryBomb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicCherryBomb/pseuds/AtomicCherryBomb
Summary: The sole survivor grew up in the kind of house where any obscenity was strictly forbidden. As an adult, hearing someone normally so proper swear sent her mind racing through the filth.





	Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this Drabble floating around in my mind for quite some time. Decided I may as well give it a share. 
> 
> Just a little bit of fun.

Something about growing up in a house where swear words were strictly forbidden sure did make those words feel sexy as an adult. It was involuntary, that extra ring of ‘taboo’ just sent the blood coursing to all the right places when spoken from the right mouth. A mouth that rarely spoke then. And boy did Nick have the right mouth. 

It slipped out on accident once, late at night as they sat in a rotted out old apartment building taking shelter from the rain. Nick was trying to adjust something in his hand by candle light as she sat near the door, watching him idly. 

The candles lit the old bot up like something from an old Noir detective film. Some old world director would have drawn years of inspiration from it had he been lucky enough to witness it. The lower half of his face was visible and the glow from his eyes shown softly as he concentrated on trying to re-insert a freshly cleaned screw on his dominant hand. The rest of his face was hidden in darkness and a cigarette sat smoldering in the nearby ash tray. 

The screwdriver slipped and the screw clattered to the table for the third time. “Fuck,” her partner swore under his breath and her jaw went a bit slack. She inhaled sharply and she felt a rush of excitement through her. 

She moved towards him as he bent to grab the screw, emboldened, and snatched it up herself, holding a hand open towards the screwdriver in askance. Her body lowered into the battered couch beside him. 

Nick eyed her warily, gaze lingering on her face and body language, trying to process something his old noggin couldn’t quite piece together. Like a tricky case with an answer just out of reach. She moved fluidly with dilated eyes that held his own in rapt attention as he handed her the tool. 

She sat close to him, maybe too close, she wasn’t sure. Her knees gently brushed against his as she took his hand, pulling it over into her lap insistently. She carefully positioned the screw and began to tighten it into place. 

The bot watched her movements in wonder, usually put out by her insistence to help him with repairs but somehow all attention seemed to go to observing her behavior. This was something new between them. A deliberate positioning of herself into his personal space. Her movements and action somehow less platonic in a way that he could not place. A pause in her ministrations as she reached over to pick up his forgotten cigarette and place it between her lips. 

A brief pull caused the cherry to flare to life and she moved the cigarette deftly to offer it to his lips. He accepted it with a wry sort of smirk. A sparkle in her eye as she met his and a coy smile before going back to her task. The smoke billowed softly out of her red lips and Nick couldn’t take his attention from them for the life of him. She was like a cat, toying with prey. All fluid grace purpose. 

In her mind she imagined that word again. Falling from synthetic lips against her own, bodies moving together, a melting of organic and synthetic. She imagined it whispered into her ear like a secret in a crowded room, urging her to a more secluded corner like their lives depending on it. Spoken between her thighs, against her neck and over her back. Thoughts involuntarily focused on the obscene and how perfectly guilty she was of needing to hear it again. Thirsting for it. Feeling it vibrate to her very core. 

As her repair was finished she smiled at him beneath lidded lashes and leaned back a bit, his hand still in her own. 

“What was that about doll?” He asked, his voice husky and sending shivers down her spine. Did he know? 

“I just…” she weighed her words carefully, “I like it when you swear.” 

“That so?” He leaned back, his fingers flexing a bit to curl around her own before seeming to think better of it and withdrawing his hand. The skeletal fingers experimentally brushed along her thigh and knee as he did. Testing the waters. He watched a delicate blush form on her cheeks and made a mental note to slip up a bit more often.


End file.
